


The Ballad of the Wind and Sky

by BellJarred



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJarred/pseuds/BellJarred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waxing poetic about pastel Wyverns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Wind and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dysptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysptera/gifts).



> [Because it’s almost been six months, blue.]  
> A/N: I really like Pink Rathian, and my darling really likes Azure Rathalos. We quest together frequently, and it’s almost our half-a-year anniversary. I decided to wax a little poetic and churn something heartfelt out between the nature of Pink/Azure when they get along.

 

Her wingspan appears like cherry blossoms, navigating the mercies of a spirited wind. They quiver as she spirals down, down, down onto the clearing which no lesser creature may tread. The vibrant shimmer of her scales becomes dusk on an overcast day, an artist’s pallet of pink and grey. Her mighty talons relish in the familiar sensation of cool stone juxtaposed against the warmth of her intended perch. A bounty of pristine white eggs graciously accepts the protection of their mother’s underbelly. The young wyvern is nesting, but is incapable of fear. Not an adversary one can be accounted for at the top of this mountain for fear of their life, for here treads the very wind itself and all the difference that comes with it. She is the Pink Rathian, and all who know her have well learned that the gentle caress of a spring breeze can soon become the sting of a summer storm.

Above her, the heavens achieve their most natural state. The aubergine glow of the early morning makes way for the lasting dominion of regal blue. It engulfs the sky so like the reach of the fire that burns at the pit of her soul. They say that her kind prefer the richness of the forest soil, but how could they truly understand the nature of the wind? Eventually, it carries us all home.

In the very edges of her vision, the Pink Rathian catches the ripples of the sky as it appears to slice through its own clouds. Is it the gleam of blue spikes or the pierce of a mighty roar that herald the day? Like the tangible breath of a winter’s morning, he appears, refreshing. The Pink Rathian lowers her defenses—her heavy eyelids, her stiff neck—though the wind cannot carry you forever, the sky will lift you up for eternity. The Azure Rathalos glides home on the winds of content – the soft winds that carries us all home. In this exhibition dance, the wind and the sky find solace in one another day after day.


End file.
